


Frequently Asked Questions

by thelightwitch



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, mostly guard shenanigans with a side of Sam/Grizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightwitch/pseuds/thelightwitch
Summary: “It’s a simple question!” Clark insists. He leans forward over the cafeteria table, his eyes trained doggedly on Grizz, who is just trying to eat his lunch in peace.  “Which one of us is the hottest?”--a super quick lil scene because I miss when the Guard were lovable idiots instead of actively dangerous. Slightly AU in that it exists in a world where the Guard knows about Grizz and Sam, and also they never staged the coup.





	Frequently Asked Questions

“It’s a simple question!” Clark insists. He leans forward over the cafeteria table, his eyes trained doggedly on Grizz, who is just trying to eat his lunch in peace.  “Which one of us is the hottest?”

“I am not answering that,” Grizz replies. He takes a bite of his sandwich and starts to chew, pointedly ignoring Clark’s disappointed face.

“Come on, dude! What’s the point of having a gay friend if you’re not gonna tell us shit like this?”

“I wasn’t aware there was a point,” Grizz says, a little testy. Clark doesn’t seem to notice, but then he’s never been the most emotionally attuned.

“Look, we promise we won’t get offended,” he perseveres. He turns to Jason and Luke for support. “Right guys?”

Jason nods gamely, and Luke rolls his eyes and says, “Sure, whatever.”

“I’m not worried about offending you,” Grizz retorts, speaking around a mouthful of sandwich. “I’m just not attracted to any of you.”

“Oh come on!” Clark protests, folding his arms across his chest. He sits back in his chair with a self-satisfied smile, tipping it onto the back two legs so he balances precariously. “We are objectively hot. That’s just a fact.”

“Fuck yeah, it is!” Jason agrees smugly. He and Clark bump fists across the table. Grizz meets Luke’s eyes over the top of his water glass and Luke gives him a gentle eye-roll. When he looks back at Clark he sees that the other boy is still watching him expectantly.

“Sure, _objectively_ ,” Grizz admits, because he can’t deny that. “But you have seen my boyfriend, right? None of you are my type.”

“So be objective then,” Clark insists. “Just, like, if you had to pick one.”

“Okay fine,” Grizz sighs, stopping with his sandwich halfway to his mouth. Clark tips forward eagerly, the front two legs of his chair crashing to the ground. Jason turns toward Grizz, just as enthusiastic, and even Luke drops his pretense of disinterest enough to put down his phone.

“If I had to pick,” Grizz continues, “obviously it would be Luke.”

Across from him, Luke grins and smacks the table in victory. “Thank you!”

“Seriously?” Clark scoffs. Contrary to his word, he looks extremely offended, glaring at Luke’s triumphant grin. “Nah, he’s right, we're not his type. We need to ask a guy who’s into manlier dudes. Where’s your boyfriend?”

“No way.” Grizz shakes his head, adamant. “You are not dragging him into this.”

“Too late!” Clark replies enthusiastically, already having spotted Sam sitting a few tables over with Becca and the baby. He raises his voice and calls, “Sam! Hey Sam!” waving his arms wildly until Sam notices him. The redhead raises his eyebrows at Grizz, who shrugs helplessly.

Sam approaches them, wearing a quizzical smile, and stops next to Grizz, dropping his hand affectionately between Grizz’s shoulder blades.

“What’s up?” he asks the group.

“They want to know which one of them you think is the hottest,” Grizz explains, signing to Sam but speaking out loud for his friends’ benefit.

Sam’s eyebrows skyrocket, his lips quirking in an amused smile. “Seriously?”

Grizz just shrugs at him. Sam turns to the group and considers them for a moment.

“Jason.”

“Ohhhh!” Jason crows victoriously, raising both fists in the air like a champion wrestler. He shoves his pointer finger in Clark’s face, playfully. “In your face, bro!”

Clark slams his fist on the table in frustration.

“What the fuck, dude? This is so wrong. Any gay dude would be thrilled to fuck me!”

“Yeah well, we just polled the population and so far you are O for every gay guy we know,” Luke replies, taking obvious pleasure in Clark’s defeat.

  _I didn’t say I wouldn’t fuck him_ , Sam signs to Grizz, smirking. _I just said he wouldn’t be my first choice._ Grizz snorts.

Catching on, Clark asks indignantly, “What’d he say?”

“Nothing,” Grizz laughs, not bothering to try to sound convincing. Ignoring Clark’s protests, he turns to Sam, quirks an eyebrow, and signs _Should I be jealous_?

Sam’s smile softens, and he puts both hands on Grizz’s shoulders, stepping between his knees. “What do you think?” he murmurs. Grizz feels his cheeks flush, and grins, reaching for Sam’s waist and rubbing his thumb over Sam’s skin beneath the hem of his t-shirt.

“Uh-uh, no way, I told you I can’t see that lovey-dovey shit right now,” he hears Clark protest. “You know ever since Gwen dumped me it makes my insides hurt!”

“Becca and I were about to head home,” says Sam, his smiling blue eyes still fixed on Grizz. “Do you want to come?”

Grizz smiles even wider. “Definitely.”

He stands, picking up his lunch tray with one hand, and gives his friends a two-fingered salute. “See you hotties later. You too, Clark.”

With that, he slings his free arm around Sam’s shoulder and heads out, leaving Clark spluttering for a response while the other boys chortle with glee.


End file.
